the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanon
Fanon and fanfiction are terms used to refer to "fan canon" and unofficial fiction written by fans. The Super Babies fan fiction is a way for fans of the series to explore themes and ideas that are not explored via the books by D. Isaac Thomas. However, in discussing the novels and comics, care must be taken not to mistake fanon, and material within fanfiction, with official canon. Individual fanon Fanon can take the form of personal beliefs held by individuals, such as hypothesizing on characters' eventual spouses and children. An examples of this is that Antonio McSnake married Bethany Donner. There is no basis for this statement in canon, and is most likely "wish-fulfillment" by the fans who wish to see their favorite characters happy. Another example of this form of canon is the identity of Annabeth Black's parents. Some maintain that they are Magenta Black and Stanley Fireball, who had one son. While it seems to fit Annabeth's backstory as an only child, D. Isaac Thomas had never stated this to be the case, and ultimately on he revealed Annabeth Black's mother to be Helena Black - FAQ section. Over time, elements of fanon can become ingrained into the popular milieu of an entertainment franchise. The Star Trek franchise is well known for the development of fanon information, which has resulted in unfounded criticism being levelled against a Star Trek series or film accused of violating "facts" not in evidence on screen; at the opposite end of the spectrum, the character Nyota Uhura was officially given her first name Nyota after more than 40 years in the 2009 Star Trek film, and the name originated as fanon. Fanon is also a major aspect of the fan communities for franchises such as Doctor Who and Star Wars. Fanfiction Fanfiction or "fanfic" are stories written by fans, often to continue the adventures of the main characters, or change the outcome of the canonical storyline to one they favor. They come in many genres, from dark or even horror-oriented to humorous adventure or slice-of-life. Fanfiction, like all fiction, ranges in quality from the poor to the excellent. While some elements of fandom look down upon fanfiction (particularly stories that fall within the tropes described above), many professional fiction writers began their careers writing fanfiction, and there are cases of writers who began as composers of fan fiction for Star Trek and Doctor Who going on to write official canonical episodes for them later. Melissa Vaine is a good example of this, as she is an icon of the Wikia community in her own right. Notable Fanfiction Types and Features Romance and Shipping A large number of (though not, by far, all) fanfictions are romances where at least part of the point is to alter the romantic situation of the characters. Examples of this are the many stories that disregard the canonical pairing of Roxanne Waterston and Sheriff Bladepoint, in favor of Roxanne and Joseph Abernathy, or Joseph and Chloe Ramblin. A popular sub-genre is slash fiction, where two male characters are romantically paired; the female equivalent is known as femslash. (The term arose from the '/' symbol put between the two characters' names.) Occasionally, a slash story will contain an element of 'm-preg', short for male pregnancy. In fan fiction, any character pairing is seemingly possible, regardless of age, gender, or personality (even ones as surprising as Wesley/Baby Intelligence or Mr. Stupid NoHead/Baby Intelligence), though of course the most unexpected ones are rarely among the most popular. A shipping, or ship for short, is the name given to a romantic pairing within a fanfiction story. The word shipping can also be used as a verb to describe a favorite fanfiction pairing, i.e. "Who do you ship?" "I ship Andrew and Bailey!". For popular ships, fanfiction authors often combine the names of the two involved as a shortening. There are a fair few well-known 'ship names' in fanfiction circles, including: *Stummer, or Green Crush — Steven Thompson and Summer Petersen *Helligence — Hell Burnbottom and Baby Intelligence *Joanne — Joseph Abernathy and Roxanne Waterston *Mennings — Mean King and Bailey Dennings *Caron— Carol Wilcox and Ammon Dorber *Brength- Brianna Taylor and Baby Strength *Dintelligence- Bailey Dennings and Baby Intelligence *Cack— Carol Wilcox and Annabeth Black *Wormigence — Wesley the Worm and Baby Intelligence *Burnabeth — Hell Burnbottom and Annabeth Black *Leach - Lisa Kirke and a peach *Valaise - Valiera Nelson and Blaise Parton *Varles - Valiera Nelson and Charles Other ship names can also be used, such as Bailiey, which describes a situation in which Bailey becomes a mother-figure to Baby Intelligence in some way; this often involves Bailey being obliged to adopt Baby Intelligence after his parents' deaths or similar. Some other ship names exist that are rarely used; an example would be Earon (Earrus and Nebelon). Sometimes a ship is referred to by the initials of the characters involved, for instance MKBD = Mean King and Bailey Dennings, or with a slash symbol between the names instead of an 'and', for instance Carol/Ammon. Self-Inserts, Original Characters and Mary Sues A once-popular (though now discredited) fanfiction plot relies on creating a new character, and his/her adventures within The Super Babies universe: such a figure is known as an Original Character, or OC. (Secondary characters created by the writer, such as a new professor at Superhero University, may or may not be called OCs in full. Similarly, fanmade characterizations of characters who exist, but are a blank slate, in canon, may be considered OCs by some standards.) The character may be what is known as a self-insert ''— a character who is deliberately written as the author's avatar. Depending on the story, this may be the "real" author waking up in the world of ''The Super Babies, often discovering they are now a mutant, or else a counterpart who is native to the D.I.T. universe but has the same name, personality, appearance, likes and/or dislikes as the writer. Such characters unfortunately tend to take the form of what is known in fanfiction circles as a "Mary Sue", which denotes characters created based on an author's idealized image of themselves (whether they are explicitly a self-insert, or supposedly an original character). Mary Sues (which, label notwithstanding, can be male or female, but males are occasionally referred to as Marty Stus or Gary Stus) often interact with the main characters of the series and play a central role in key events. The term Mary Sue is derogatory and seen as an insult to the character, as Mary Sues are often unrealistically flawless, overly talented and usually have had some sort of terrible experience (i.e. cruel parents, self-harm/depression, bullied for years or sometimes an experience of attempted rape or similar) that affects their actions in the story. Romantic entanglements with a particularly beloved (to the author) character often occur, as a particularly egregious example of shipping (see below). Alternate Universes and What-Ifs The term of "Alternate Universe" (or "AU" for short) is often used to describe a story taking place in a notably different iteration of the familiar setting from the get-go. For instance, premises of popular AUs include Baby Intelligence being born with his right arm missing, Superhero School's age of acceptance being 18 rather than 7, or Mr. Stupid NoHead growing up as a force of good rather than evil. Some changes may be more radical, such as a "No Mutantry AU" whose purpose is to imagine how a plot echoing the canon one might unfold in a world where mutantry does not exist and the MBH is merely an exclusive Fobble mansion. Related to AUs are "What-Ifs", wherein a key event of the canon plot goes a different (but plausible) way, resulting in the rest of the tale becoming more and more different over time. For instance, "what if Lindsay Kellerman had died in the Yellowstone Base?". If enough changes occur as a result of the initial alteration, the story's setting can often become indistinguishable from an AU, to the point that some use the term "AU" to describe a What-If story. A common point of contention is whether a story whose setting is different from canon in a way that has already profoundly changed the world by the time the story starts, but still relies on a single event in the past going differently, constitutes a What-If or an AU. (A good example would be a story where the change would be "what if Gorn had successfully killed Sheriff Bullseye rather than the other way round", but which would start in 2020, long after those events unfolded.) Also debatable is whether a fanfiction written before a piece of canon information, which contradicts it, was released, retroactively becomes an AU. "Peggy Sue" and Time-Travel Somewhat akin to the Original Character plot, a "Peggy Sue" story (also known as a "Do-Over", or, rather inexplictly, as a "Time-Travel story") is a highly formulaic type of fanfiction where some canonically-unknown type of time travel allows a character's consciousness to be sent years back to their younger body, where they can then use their foreknowledge to change a particularly bad outcome. While Baby Intelligence is the most common target of a Peggy Sue plot, many characters have been the target of it. See also *Canon *The Super Babies Wikia:Canon Notes and references External links Logo]] *Fanon on Wikipedia *The Super Babies Fanon Wiki *The Super Babies at Fanfiction.net *Choose from over 70,000 fanfics here Category:Fandom Category:The Super Babies culture